A Jori Valentine
by FuckTheReaper
Summary: Sequel to 'A Christmas Jori'. From a prompt by Imma'Unicorn-Proudly'So. It's Valentine's Day, and Jade is finding the day really hard to bare. She goes down to the train tracks to clear her mind. After a close encounter, she finally decides to return the many missed calls from Tori. Short and sweet summary because any other kind will spoil the story.


**I'M ALIIIIIVE! Welcome back! How have we all been? I'm so sorry I've been away for so long guys, things took a bit of a crazy turn and life just got in the way and SO MUCH INSANITY! I'm not even gonna ****_try_**** to explain it here; I'd probably end up writing a whole story if I sat here and wrote down every single little thing that has happened over the last month and a half. Just know that everything is falling back into place and I'm starting to feel a lot better than I have been lately. Like I said, not gonna try to explain; it'll take too long. So instead, I'm just gonna give you all a nice, long one-shot to help us settle back into things (or something like that).**

**ANYWAY, you all remember that little Christmas one-shot I did just a couple of months ago? Well SURPRISE! Here's the sequel. This was a request from Imma'Unicorn-Proudly'So, who was the 200th reviewer for 'Never Let Me Go' (wow it's been a while for that one). It was quite difficult for me to write actually; simply because I haven't done any writing whatsoever for the last month or so (I know, shame on me), so it took me a little longer to write than I had anticipated. I know Valentine's Day is now officially over, and I feel really bad for not getting this published on the day itself, but hey, things happen. And if I've got my timezones figured out correctly, I'm only a few hours late anyway (not that that makes me feel any less bad). Still, I apologise for the lateness, and I hope you can all forgive me for my absence. I HAVE RETURNED. And I'm gonna be working my butt off to get some more chapter updates on my other two stories (Sempiternal and Losing Grip) for you within the next few days. I figured a one-shot would be the best way for me to ease back into things. I'm sorry if the storyline for this one is a little sloppy, I found it a little hard to get it started, and end it, so feel free to leave any comments suggesting how I can improve this one, what you enjoyed/didn't enjoy. I honestly won't be offended.**

**Anywho, enough ranting from me. A quick shout-out to all of the people who have helped me out (and kicked my butt back into gear) over the time I've been away:**

**Azentra, Lucas98, Sisi427, NonieBee, PenNamesAreThereForAReason, shadowhunterakira, PowerPlayer2010, VictoriousRox2014, Metatron85, aaaaaaand Mysticparadise21. Thank you all for putting up with my crap, listening to my rants, being there when I was upset, picking me up when I was down, and for making my life worth living. I love you.**

**And to everyone else reading this: I love you all too. Thanks for sticking with me. Happy Valentine's Day :)**

**Let's go.**

* * *

_Jade, where are you?_

Jade tipped her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling fresh tears fall down her burning face. The aftermath of her father's drunken rage still lingered on her cheek; the sting of his backhand reminding her of why she also hated _this_ holiday. As if _Christmas_ wasn't bad enough, now she had _Valentine's Day_ to deal with too. Tori had been sending her messages all day, trying to get her to come and spend the day with her like they had planned, but after the fight she and her father had just gotten into, Jade really wasn't up for anything. Not to mention the fact that she and Tori would most likely have to go back to _her_ place, since she'd technically been banned by Holly and David from visiting Tori alone at the Vega house after their 'incident' at Christmas time, and she really didn't want to deal with her father right now. She knew she probably should've gone back and comforted the man, since she knew he hadn't really meant to strike her-he was simply grieving over his deceased wife and she had gotten in his way (not that that was any reason for him to slap her)-but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It was all too much for her to handle, and she just needed to get away from it all. So instead of going home, or answering Tori's calls and texts, she'd chosen to go to the only other place she felt safe and at peace.

Jade lay across the tracks of an abandoned rail line, and stared up at the clear, blue sky. There was something oddly comforting about this place; the emptiness, the silence, the fact that no one else knew about its existence. It was the one place Jade could escape to without the fear of being found, the one place she could truly call her own. It was hers, and no one else could have it. Kinda like Tori in a way. No one else was allowed to have her either. Jade smiled to herself as the image of her half-latina girlfriend formed in her mind. Ever since they had started dating almost two months ago, Tori had been doing everything she could to help Jade deal with the loss of her mother. There were nights where it just became too much; even just looking at a photo of her some days would reduce her to a sobbing mess, but with Tori by her side, it was slowly becoming easier. In just a small amount of time, the pain that she had been feeling for the last four years of her life was almost completely gone. Sure there were still bad days-there would _always_ be bad days-but love had a crazy way of making things so much less painful and so much more bearable. And Tori Vega just had this way of making _everything _feel better.

Her phone flashed again with another message from the brunette.

_Jade, I'm worried about you. Please call me back. I love you._

Jade sighed. How could she tell Tori what had just happened? She would be heartbroken. And Jade didn't want to ruin her day more than it most likely already was, thanks to her own stupid actions. She sighed again. Why couldn't she have just gone over and spent time with Tori instead of trying to put off the Valentine's celebrations? She'd never really been one for mushiness and romance, but ever since Tori...yeah, she'd kinda become a bit of a softie. But that didn't mean she had to celebrate Valentine's Day did it? And honestly, what was so special about the day anyway? As far as Jade was concerned, if you really loved someone, you didn't need a specific day set for showing them that. As far as Jade was concerned, _everyday _should have been Valentine's Day. God knows she told Tori everyday that she loved her, and vice versa. They would always try to outdo each other with little "no I love _you_ more" contests, until they either both started laughing at how stupid their bickering was, or one of them kissed the other into silence. Tori usually won.

Jade reached a hand to her lips and brushed her fingertips over them, suddenly longing for Tori's kiss. It was the one thing that brought her back to herself whenever she lost her way. When her world felt like it was falling apart, Tori would sweep in and put the pieces back together. She was the light in her darkness, the reason her heart kept beating, the only reason she woke up in the morning...oh God she was turning all sweet. Damn Tori and her ability to reduce her to a pile of mush. Ugh. As much as she loved the half-latina, Jade really didn't feel like turning into a plush teddy right now. She just needed to get out of her head for a while. Forget about her father, her mother, her aching face, everything. She just needed to forget.

Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out her earphones, plugging them into the headphone socket on her pearphone. Maybe listening to some music would help her think straight. She scrolled through her playlist before settling on a song. It was her favourite song; her and Tori's song. It always soothed her when she was feeling low. Usually she and Tori would scream the words at the top of their lungs, using the power chords in the song to release any pent up emotions they had. They never had a dry eye after it, whether it was from laughing, crying, or some other unknown reaction. It was their story, their anthem, their release. Not to mention it was just a damn good song. Jade closed her eyes, spread her arms out wide, and allowed herself to get lost in the music. The moment the guitar intro began to play, she felt herself begin to calm down. Every single time, without a doubt. That was half the reason she loved it so much. As heavy as the melody was, it was comforting to her. Some people just didn't understand how something that sounded as heavy as this song did could be soothing. Beck had always thought it made people angry and depressed. Jade always argued that that was because he never actually paid attention to the words. He never actually 'listened' to the music; rather he just 'heard' it. That was Jade's argument anyway. But Tori understood. She heard the same emotion in it that Jade could, felt the same overwhelming feelings that she did. She understood the deeper meaning of music and lyrics. And that was one of the many reasons Jade loved her so much. She didn't have to explain it to Tori, because she just got it. Tori Vega, the girl everyone once thought would be murdered by Jade, was the only one who understood her. Be damned if anyone thought they knew better. No one else would ever know what went on inside her mind or how it worked, no one but the half-latina she was lucky enough to call her girlfriend. And that's how it would remain for as long as she lived.

Jade groaned, restarted the song, and turned the volume up louder, trying to drown out her thoughts completely. Sure, she was calm enough, but there was still that small hint of sadness, anger and guilt over the fact that her father had slapped her only a few hours ago. Sadness because she knew the reason behind it, anger because it had stung like a bitch and the bastard hadn't apologised, and guilt because she'd avoided Tori instead of going to her for help. Jade mentally kicked herself. How could she have been so stupid? Tori would be worried sick; she'd be lucky to even still be able to call her her own after all she'd put her through today. It was supposed to be a special day for the two of them, and instead it had been ruined by her asshole father. Sure, she missed her mother too, but she didn't go out and get drunk and then come home in a violent rage and hit her father, or anyone else for that matter. What made him any different?

_'I screamed out "God you vulture! Bring her back or take me with her." '_

Jade shielded her eyes with her arms and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. That one line, broke her everytime. It really hit her hard. It reminded her of the night she had lost her mother, how she had wished she'd been taken instead. She wasn't a religious person, but she had prayed so hard that night for everything to be a horrible dream, for her life to be swapped for dear Mrs. West's if it wasn't. She remembered seeing her father collapse into a broken mess on the floor when the police came to their door and gave them the news. She remembered running away and coming to these tracks for the first time, seeking some sort of release from the pain she was feeling. She had lay crying over the rails for hours waiting for a train to come by and finish her, a train that never came. She had later found out that the tracks had been shut down for a year prior to that night. In a way she was thankful; if she had died then, she would never have met Tori. But at the same time, if in fact she had died, she wouldn't have felt the pain she had been living with for the last four years. It was still something she struggled with, that feeling of wanting to die. It didn't happen often, but sometimes she'd find herself with a knife in her hand and a million violent images flooding her mind; other times it would be a simple thought, and once, she'd even found herself sitting in her car contemplating self-gassing. She'd walked away from the danger every time she'd been in those situations, but the fact that she'd even ended up in them in the first place scared her. She didn't _want_ to die, not anymore. So then how was it she unconsciously placed herself into scenarios where she _could_?

Her phone vibrated again, and she checked to see who the message was from this time. No one. Huh? She could've sworn she'd felt it shake in her pocket...

"Weird," Jade muttered to herself, sitting the phone on her stomach. She lay in silence for a few minutes, humming along to the song that was still playing. When it finished, she listened to it again, and again. She soon found herself drifting into a light slumber. A small smile crossed her lips. _Finally_. Maybe sleep would get rid of her bad mood-

A loud rumble startled Jade from her almost-sleep, and she shot up quickly, ripping her earphones out.

_'What the hell was _that_?' _she wondered, checking her phone once again. No, that definitely wasn't her phone. Her phone only vibrated twice when she had a message; this was continuous. Was it an earthquake? Most likely it was just all of the couples getting it on today. A simultaneous motion which resulted in the shaking of the Earth. Wouldn't _that_ be something? It would be like one great big or-

The ground shook again and Jade stood up, suddenly regretting making such a stupid joke. She looked to her left, saw nothing, and then looked to her right. What she saw made her heart stop. A steam train-a fucking _steam train_-was coming towards her at full speed. How was this even possible? These tracks had been out of order for five years now. How was it then that a train was coming straight towards her?

_'Oh yeah,' _Jade recalled, _'Valentine's Day.'_

Every year, the rail service opened these tracks for one day only (February fourteenth) for a one-off scenic tour. The tracks weren't good for anything else, but apparently they were good enough for a four hundred tonne steam train to use for one day out of three hundred and sixty five. Go figure. Why anyone would want to go on a scenic tour on Valentine's Day had Jade beat, but right now that wasn't her concern. No. The key issue here was that she was standing frozen in the middle of a set of train tracks while a huge-ass train was barreling towards her. She had to move, now. Or she was history.

Jade took a step back, trying to get out of the way of the oncoming locomotive, but was suddenly jerked to her hands and knees by an unknown force. She tried standing but was again pulled down. Jade looked behind her to where she felt the tugging and spotted a pair of dark red earphones conveniently hooked under the steel rails. Shit. Immediately Jade began to panic. How was she going to get away? She was stuck. She couldn't get out. She was going to die here and no one would know where she was. She wouldn't even get to say goodbye to her friends, her father, Tori...

Tears stung the raven-haired woman's eyes the realisation hit her. _She was going to die. _Alone. Just like her mother had that night she'd gone out to pick up dinner. Her body would be crushed, every bone would be shattered. She wouldn't stand a chance. This was it. The train was fast approaching. There was absolutely nothing she could do. She ran a hand across her eyes. She had to say goodbye to Tori. She had to apologise to her, and tell her she loved her, before she left forever. With shaking hands, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her pearphone, unhooking the earphones from the socket. She scrolled through her contacts, searching for Tori's- wait. She unhooked the earphones. She _unhooked_ the-

Jade stood up and dived to the side, rolling along the gravel as the train sped past. The wind whipped her hair across her face, distorting her vision for a few moments. She sat frozen on the spot, breathing heavily as the train disappeared around the corner and the dust settled. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her throat. Jade looked down at the ground and saw drops of water staining the earth. She hadn't even realised she'd started crying. Now, her whole body shook as she began to sob loudly, unable to believe what had just happened. She had almost died. She had come so close to never seeing Tori again, or her father, or any of her other friends. Or Tori. Jade stared down at her phone screen, looking at the number she'd been about to call. Now, more than ever, she needed to hear the voice that belonged to it. She pressed the connect button and held the phone to her ear.

"Jade?" Tori answered on the first ring. Jade felt her heart clench. She'd answered. She'd actually answered.

"Jade?" the brunette repeated, "where are you?"

Jade's breath began to increase again. "I-I...I..."

"What happened babe?" Tori asked. "Where are you?"

"I..."

"I need to know where you are Jade, I've been trying to call you all day." The worry was crystal-clear in the half-latina's voice. Jade shook, trying to control her breathing.

"Jade are you crying? Where are you? I'm coming to get you." The rattle of keys could be heard in the background followed by the sound of a door opening.

"I...I can't...I..." Jade stammered. The words just weren't coming to her. She heard an engine start and then Tori spoke once again.

"If you can't talk, then text me where you're at, okay? I'm coming now. You're gonna be alright baby."

"Tori..." Jade whispered, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Yeah Jade?"

"I...I'm scared," she choked, burying her face between her knees.

"I'm on my way," Tori asserted. "Just text me where you are and I'll be there soon. Okay?"

"O-okay..." Jade whimpered.

"I love you," Tori said softly. Jade took a shaky breath.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I'll be there soon," the brunette spoke before hanging up.

As soon as the line went dead, Jade opened up her messages and sent Tori the directions to where she was.

_I'll be there soon. Hang in there babe. Love you, _Tori responded.

Jade wiped her eyes and stood up, dusting off her clothes. Tori was on her way. Everything would be okay. Tori would make it all better. She just had to wait for her to get there. She sat back down and stared at the railroad tracks, shuddering at just how close she'd come to death.

_'Hurry up Tori,' _she silently whispered. _'Stop me from falling apart.'_

* * *

When Tori arrived, Jade ran into her arms and began to cry hysterically.

"Jade, what hap-"

"I'm sorry," Jade cried, burying her face in the brunette's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," Tori soothed, stroking the woman's dark hair. "It's okay. Calm down babe."

Jade's body shook with her sobs, and she held onto Tori's shirt tightly.

"Jade, what happened?" the half-latina asked, pulling Jade closer. Jade took a few deep, steadying breaths and then spoke.

"I had a fight with Dad," she explained. "He...he slapped me, and I walked out. And then I came here and...and I..." She couldn't continue. She couldn't say it. Tori placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"What happened Jade?" she repeated. "You can tell me."

"I-I...I was laying on the tracks, listening to our song and then a train was coming towards me and I got stuck and-" Jade's sobbing increased, and she pulled away from Tori, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, I'm ruining your shirt..."

Tori took the girl's arm and pulled her back to her. "I don't care about a damn shirt," she said softly, wrapping her arms around Jade's waist. "Just as long as you're okay."

"I-I'm fine," Jade stammered, staring down at the ground. "I just...I was scared."

"Understandable," Tori murmured. "If a train was flying towards me I think I'd be pretty damn scared too." She paused for a moment. "Wait, how was there a train when these tracks have been shut down for five years?"

"Valentine's Day," Jade muttered.

"Oh yeah..."

"Tori, I'm really sorry about today," Jade whispered, still not meeting the half-latina's eyes.

"What have you got to be sorry about?" Tori asked, rubbing her back.

"I ruined our day," she mumbled, kicking a stone on the ground. Tori slid a hand under the woman's chin and tipped her face up to meet her own.

"No you didn't," she said sternly. "There's still..." She checked her watch. "...eight hours left of the day." She smiled at the woman before her. "Whaddya say we go out and make the most of it?"

Jade returned the smile. Kinda hard not to when it was Tori. "No going out," she said in mock seriousness.

"Then what do you propose we do, Miss West?" Tori smirked. Jade's smile grew wider.

"I've got a few ideas..."

* * *

_'Let's go!_

_I kissed the scars on her skin_

_I still think you're beautiful_

_And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend._

_I screamed out, "God, you vulture_

_Bring her back or take me with her."_

_Tear it down, break the barricade_

_I want to see what sound it makes_

_I hate this flavor with a passion and I fucking hate the aftertaste_

_How does it feel? (How does it feel?)_

_How does it feel? Well it feels like I'm on fire!_

_Wake up, I know you can hear me._

_Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave_

_Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way_

_The chemicals will bring you home again_

_This is it, when it's done, we can say that,_

_When it's sudden death we fight back_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_Pretend like I don't entice you_

_I've seen you circling the sky above my head_

_You traitor_

_I will never be taken for granted again_

_Keep digging holes in the desert_

_Say a prayer for you_

_I know that you're in pain_

_But if we die at the same time does it still scare you?_

_Make me a promise here tonight. Let's go!_

_Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way_

_The chemicals will bring you home again_

_This is it, when it's done, we can say that,_

_Oh my God we're not gonna make it_

_We will bring the tidal wave_

_We will bring the tidal wave_

_We will bring the tidal wave_

_We will bring the tidal wave!_

_We will bring the tidal wave_

_We will bring the tidal wave_

_We will bring the tidal wave_

_And nothing will remain_

_She's mine_

_You stay away from her_

_It's not her time._

_'Cause baby I'm the one_

_Who haunts her dreams at night_

_Until she's satisfied._

_Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave_

_Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way_

_The chemicals will bring you home again_

_This is it, when it's done, we can say that,_

_When it's sudden death we fight back!_

_Go!_

_Fuck it'_

The two lovers fell onto the bed laughing, with tears in their eyes. They looked ridiculous. Gothic clothing did _not_ suit Tori well at all. Glittery t-shirts _really_ didn't suit Jade.

"Who's stupid idea was it to swap clothing for the night?" Tori asked, planting a kiss on Jade's neck. Jade's skin burned from the contact.

"That would be _your_ stupid idea Tori," she laughed, rolling over to face the brunette.

"You didn't protest," the half-latina pointed out, poking her in the chest. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure I death stared you for a full five minutes before I gave into your whining," she said dryly, a small smile tugging at her lips. Tori punched her lightly in the arm.

"Don't lie, you wanted to wear my clothes didn't you?" she teased. Jade stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why would I wanna wear your ridiculously girly clothing when I have my _own_ comfortable attire?" she said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes for effect.

"Oh, so you admit my clothes are comfy?" Tori challenged, smirking. Jade shook her head.

"Never said that," she answered with a serious expression.

"But you were thinking it," Tori grinned, winking. Jade ignored her comment.

"You know what would be _more_ comfortable?" she murmured, teasing the edge of Tori's-_her_-jeans.

"What?" Tori asked, already well aware of where this conversation was heading. Jade leaned forwards and pressed her lips to her ear.

"If I could wear my own clothes again," she whispered. Tori mentally facepalmed. Of course. Trust Jade to be a smart ass. Well, _two_ could play at that game.

"If you wanna wear your own clothes again, you're gonna have to take them off me first," she purred, running a finger down the woman's chest. Jade shuddered.

_'Dammit Tori, ' s_he silently cursed. _'Beat me at my own game.'_

"But wait," she said, pulling back, "we can't. Not here."

"Why not?" Tori asked, pouting.

"Uh, because," Jade began, "remember the warning I got from your father at Christmas time? "You two are not to be alone together in my house"-"

"Which, if I remember correctly, he altered just a few hours ago to "don't do it where we can see it."" Tori pointed out.

"Oh yeah..."

Tori grinned. "Now if you're done complaining..."

Jade leaned forwards and crushed their lips together, leaning over Tori. Tori's arms instantly snaked around her neck and pulled her closer, losing herself in the kiss. Jade slowly moved her hands to the brunette's waist and began sliding her shirt up.

"Geez you don't waste any time do you?" Tori mumbled against the woman's lips, beginning to breathe heavily. Jade growled, pulling the shirt over Tori's head.

"You could help me y'know," she muttered, planting kisses along the girl's collarbone. Tori gasped.

"I would, if you stopped being all-" her words were cut off as Jade brought their mouths together again. When she pulled back, Tori glared at her.

"Not fair," she pouted, crossing her arms. Jade smirked.

"I never play fair," she teased, moving towards the half-latina once again. A knock at the door made both girls jump.

"Girls?" David Vega called through the door.

"Don't come in, we're naked," Jade sang, grinning at Tori. Tori slapped her arm.

"We are not!" she shouted, wriggling out from under her girlfriend.

"You're not wearing a shirt," the raven-haired woman pointed out. Tori shook her head at her and pulled her shirt back on.

"Am now," she retorted, giving Jade a sly smile. "What's up Dad?"

"Your mother and I are going out for a few hours, Trina's out with some guy," father Vega answered. "You two okay to get dinner for yourselves?"

"Sure," Tori called back through the door. "We'll figure out something."

"Alright well you two behave," David warned, "and have a good night."

"Sure thing Mr. V," Jade said sweetly, earning herself an elbow from Tori. Once the man's footsteps had ceased and the sound of the car pulling out of the driveway had died down, Jade turned to face her girlfriend with a devilish smile on her face.

"Jade, why are you looking at me like that?" Tori asked a little nervously. Jade's smile grew wider.

"We're home alone," she stated. "For a few hours. No one else in sight."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Jade still had a smile on her face. It was getting a little creepy.

"What?!" Tori squeaked. Jade grinned.

"What do you say we give your ol' family a Valentine's Day surprise they'll never forget?" she winked. Tori rolled Jade's words around in her hear for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Jade..."

"Yes, Tori?"

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself banned from my house forever?" she asked in disbelief. Jade smirked. "Come on, don't you think it would be funny? And completely unexpected?"

"Oh it'll be unexpected alright," Tori laughed, shaking her head. Jade couldn't wipe the grin off of her face.

"So you're in?" she asked, giving Tori puppy dog eyes. Tori sighed.

"I can't believe you're dragging me into this..."

"I'm never gonna be allowed to stay the night again," Jade said seriously. "Are you willing to take that risk?"

"I'll just stay at your place instead," the brunette winked. Jade laughed.

"Tori Vega, you sly dog," she laughed. Now Tori was the one to grin.

"I learned from the best," she giggled, kissing Jade on the cheek.

"Wait," Jade said, holding up a hand. Tori looked at her questioningly. "What are we gonna say to them when they walk in on us, again?"

"Merry Christmas part two?" Tori offered. Jade snorted.

"I was thinking 'happy Valentine's Day'," she chuckled. Tori shook her head.

"Too obvious, how about 'surprise'?"

Jade nodded. "Perfect."

"I seriously cannot believe I'm going along with this..." Tori groaned. "They're gonna see us naked."

"Nothing they haven't seen before," Jade winked. Tori's face turned red.

"Oh my God Jade..."

"It's Valentine's Day, and you love me," Jade smiled. "Consider this your gift to me."

"Well, I _do_ love you, so...okay, let's do this," Tori nodded. Jade jumped up off the bed and held out a hand.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"I still don't see why we're doing this when we have a perfectly comfortable bed right here," Tori offered, sliding her hand into Jade's.

"Because," Jade said, helping her stand, "I like terrorising your family. It's funny seeing them freak out and get angry and threaten to ban me forever."

"I will never understand your logic Jade West," Tori muttered. Jade smiled.

"It's funny because I know they're never gonna actually do it," she explained. "They would never do that to their daughter." Tori shook her head once again.

"You confuse me," she laughed. Jade sighed.

"Just shut up and get naked with me downstairs," she ordered. Tori saluted her.

"Yes ma'am."

The two girls walked to the bedroom door, and Jade paused with her hand on the doorknob.

"Hey Tori?" she said.

"Yeah Jade?"

The raven-haired woman smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Tori returned the gesture and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**I know, I know, kinda cheesy and lame all at the same time. Again, feel free to leave any comments/suggestions/criticism. It would really help me out on this one. I'm still undecided on whether I like it or not...**

**For anyone wondering about the song, it's called A Match Into Water by an AWESOME band some of you may know, Pierce The Veil (wooooo). The song holds a special meaning to me, so I slipped it in there, and somehow it just kinda worked. But if I start explaining it, a certain somebody who I ****_know_**** is reading this is gonna kick my butt and tell me I'm being corny. Again. So no explo. Just check it out guys ;)**

**Oh, and before I forget, part one of my collaborative piece with Metatron85 (though he really deserves the credit more than I do), 'Let The Dark One In', has been posted. If you head on over to said author's profile, you can read it there. Let us know what you think.**

**Thanks again :)**

**See you all soon**


End file.
